warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Operación: La crisis Cicero
center|660px Como participar * ¡Compre el paquete de anteproyecto de antitoxinas en el mercado! * ¡Visita y selecciona la misión única ubicada en la Tierra ! * ¡Asegúrese de equipar su escáner del códice ! ¡Escanea plantas en la Tierra para recolectar muestras necesarias y datos de plantas misteriosas! Escanea por todos lados! Las flores son raras, ¡pero en lugares obvios! * Recolectando el número de escaneos de plantas correctos desbloqueará el uso permanente de un plano fundición que se puede usar para crear una variedad de antitoxinas. * Equipe y cargue una de las antitoxinas en una misión y cárguela en los inyectores de Toxina de Cicero que debe encontrar en la misión. * Trabaja solo o con un equipo. Cada jugador puede tomar una antitoxina diferente en la misión para crear una combinación de antitoxinas. La combinación de antitoxinas hará que duren más y aumentará tu puntaje. * ¡Estas misiones forestales tendrán dinámicas configuraciones diurnas y nocturnas! ¡Cada seis horas, el día cambiará a la noche y la noche cambiará al día a medida que el ciclo continúe! Nuevas plantas aparecerán durante el día y la noche, ¡así que asegúrese de explorar en diferentes momentos! Hora de inicio y finalización del evento La Crisis de Cícero comenzó el 18/12/2013 y finalizó el lunes 6 de enero de 2014 a las 12 PM EST. El temporizador dentro del juego parecía haber cambiado para finalizar el domingo, 5 de enero a las 12 PM EST. Puntuación Al completar cada misión, todos los Tenno de tu Escuadrón recibirán el mismo puntaje. Este puntaje está determinado por la rareza de las antitoxinas utilizadas en la misión: * Antitoxina Berilo = 10 puntos; 4 Cono Trillado Solar extract are needed to craft. * Antitoxina Amatista = 10 puntos; 4 Cono Trillado Lunar extract are needed to craft. * Antitoxina Citrino = 15 puntos; 2 Cono Trillado Solar extract and 2 Lirio de Dragón Solar extract are needed to craft. * Antitoxina Topacio = 15 puntos; 2 Cono Trillado Lunar extract and 2 Lirio de Dragón Lunar extract are needed to craft. * Antitoxina Lapis = 25 puntos; 1 Hoja de Jade Solar extract, 1 Hoja de Jade Lunar extract, 1 Lirio de Dragón Solar extract and 1 Lirio de Dragón Lunar extract are needed to craft. * Antitoxina Bermellón = 100 puntos; 4 Hoja de Jade Solar extract, 4 Hoja de Jade Lunar extract, 4 Lirio de Dragón Solar extract and 4 Lirio de Dragón Lunar extract are needed to craft. To achieve a 100-point score, all four Tenno in your Squad must bring a Rare anti-toxin worth 25 points each, and successfully defend the Cicero Toxin injector. *As of , a single Vermillion anti-toxin will achieve a 100-point score. It takes 4 times the resources of the Lapis anti-toxin to craft. If four Vermillion anti-toxin is injected, the neutralization will reach 400 points at the cost of the defense being four times longer. Solo and Squad Scoring – Aim for your personal best! Your best mission score will be saved. These score points do not accumulate over the event. Clan Scoring – Clan scores will accumulate to determine Clan winners at the end of the event. Recompensas Notas *Zooming with the Right Mouse Button while holding a scanner will highlight all scannable items in your view and behind objects. This is useful for finding small ingredients blended in the environment. If you also click the left mouse button rhythmically while zoomed in, you can cause the objects to stay glowing orange, instead of blinking (which makes it easier to see). *Although Toxin Injectors can be scanned regardless of mission, injectors scanned during Recon/Exterminate missions will not count towards codex progress. *Holding the left mouse button, while playing as a client and not as the host, will let you scan in 3rd person, allowing for a greater field of view. Trivia *The Cicero toxin is named after a Roman philosopher named Marcus Tullius Cicero. *Strangely, the Codex entry of this machine mentions the faction as Tenno, while it is clearly Grineer in design. Event Leaderboards :Source for leaderboards. Clanes |- | |- | |} en:The Cicero Crisis